The Accused
Plot When an incident occurs at Galvan Prime, Azmuth calls Ben to investigate the situation. BEN: You need us to come over? AZMUTH: Yes! It is of absolute importance! BEN: Can't you tell me what's going on? AZMUTH: Not now Ben! Just get over here as soon as you can. I will explain everything later! KEVIN: What's the Frog whining about? BEN: He wasn't very specific, but he want's us to come right away. GWEN: Julie's out of town with Ship. How are we supposed to get to Azmuth. KEVIN: Don't worry, I got just the thing. GWEN: What, you got something faster? KEVIN: As a matter of fact, yes. KEVIN: Behold, the Rustbucket 3! BEN: Shouldn't it be called Rustbucket 2? KEVIN: I like to keep my stuff on a higher tier. This thing's got a cargo area, tunnels leading to different emergency exits. It can access any database on Earth, even secure government ones, manual and autopilot settings, laser weapons and missile launchers. You name it! BEN: How did you make this? KEVIN: I added some of my extra gadgets that I've picked up here and there. GWEN: And all of that time you never told us? KEVIN: Hey! I can't revel everything I do! (Galvan Prime, section's of the main city are smoking in the distance.) AZMUTH: It is fortunate that your here. Things have been hectic, as you can see. BEN: What exactly happened? AZMUTH: Two hours ago, we detected some kind of large anomolly in this system, before we could determine it's origin, we were attacked. The attack only lasted for a minute or so, but the damage we took was extensive. KEVIN: Can't you send your own guys to investiage? AZMUTH: Do we look like we have the time?! GWEN: Your entire planet wasn't attacked. Surely you must of had your sources. AZMUTH: As I said, I don't have the time. That's why I called you here. BEN: Well, do you have any idea who could have done this? Or atleast the last known coordinates of it's location. AZMUTH: We do have one source. A desnly populated asteroid field, we believe something is in there, blocking our sensors, most likely the annomly. GWEN: So, you want us to go in there, unknown of the dangers we could find? KEVIN: Sounds like a suicide mission. AZMUTH: As much as it pains me to say it, yes, I want you to go in there. BEN: Then I guess this means we go in. (Rustbucket 3, Inside the asteroid field.) GWEN: I'm not picking up anything unusual, was Azmuth right about this? KEVIN: I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't. BEN: His planet was attacked Kevin. Thing's were hectic back there. KEVIN: Well, maybe he should of-- *THOOOOOM* (The Rustbucket lose's power, then violently shakes for a moment.) BEN: What was that? GWEN: Uh, guys... (The gang look's out of the window, a large, red nebula surronds the ship. GWEN: Look's like we ran into a neubla of some sort. KEVIN: I found something....5 kilometers ahead. GWEN: Look's like we found what were looking for. (A facility can be seen found within the nebula. The rustbucket docks on the station.) (Inside the facility) BEN: It's too quiet... *INTRUDER ALERT. AUTOMATED DEFENSE"S ENGAGED.* KEVIN: Great, now you've done it. (Humanoid machines attack the trio. Ben transforms into Bigchill to hold them off, but more are incoming.) BIGCHILL: Go! (It's a running firefight as they head along the corridors. They enter a control room. Ben seals the door shut.) KEVIN: What now? GWEN: This look's like a control room of some sort. (The gang look's though the facilies information. KEVIN: Whoever did this must of been busy. BEN: Hey guys, I think we found our guy. (The screen list's various messages. Ben checks the last message.) "I have successfully attacked Galvan Prime as you requested. Tennyson will not be easily swept from me this time."---Vilgax. GWEN: Vilgax! KEVIN: Guess he wasn't fried fish after all. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Galvan Prime is attacked. *Vilgax makes his supposed return. Minor Events *Bigchill makes his first appearance. *Kevin's Rustbucket is reveled. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth Aliens Used *Bigchill Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero